


Iwaoi: Bottom Iwaizumi (I'm going to hell for this)

by Anna_penguin1029



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Iwaizumi, Top Oikawa Tooru, brat iwaizumi, brat tamimg, i like bottom iwazumi so dont judge me, iwaizumi in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_penguin1029/pseuds/Anna_penguin1029
Summary: This is really just a bunch of Oiiwa one-shots. personally, I really like bottom Iwaizumi and i don't think there are enough of those so yeah now there is this!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 21
Kudos: 202





	1. Daddy's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction writing.

“StupidKawa”

“CrappyKawa”

“Shittykawa”

Today Hajime seemed to be pulling out every insulting form of the setter’s name, normally this wouldn’t bother Oikawa but the shorter male seemed to be extra bratty today. He would go up the Oikawa and slightly tease him with soft moans in his ear that only he could hear. When it was Oikawa’s turn to serve in the practice match he would casually bring his shirt up to wipe his sweat making sure to show off his toned abs to distract the taller male. All these distractions caused the brunette’s team to lose, making him start planning his boyfriend's punishment.

Oikawa was going extra slowly changing in the locker room, waiting until it was just the four third years left. He stayed silent, listening to his boyfriend grow impatient. 

“C’mon loserkawa, just because you were off your game today doesn't mean you need to waste our time too,” he said making his friends snicker. Oh, you’re definitely going to regret that baby, he thought to himself.

Without turning towards his boyfriend he reached out and grabbed his chin forcing the shorter male to look at him making the height difference bluntly apparent. He turned towards the darker haired male with a fake smile and with a cold voice that made Iwaizumi's spine shiver he said, “ Now now princess I think I’ve had enough with your bratty behavior for today”

Hajime’s face lost all color. He knew he was in trouble now,

“w-what are you doing, shittykawa,” he said gritting his teeth.

He could see the shocked faces in his two friends' faces as they stared at the situation he was in right now. Oikawa let go of his face but backed him up against the lockers. He had both arms on either side of Iwaizumi’s head making him feel even smaller than before. Oikawa smirked knowing that his friends thought Iwaizumi was the top in their relationship...oh how wrong they were. Hajime may be a tough brute but with the right actions and words, all his walls came down until he was just a needy little submissive who loved getting so fucked that couldn’t even remember his own name.

“Oh Iwa-chan, do I need to make your punishment worse because you’ve forgotten who’s really in charge here?” He knew that if Iwaizumi wanted this to stop all he had to do was say their safe word and this would be quickly over but, the slight erection in the smaller male’s pants told him to keep going.

“N-No,” Hajime said, blushing, looking at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing.

“No what?” Hajime’s head snapped up. He looked at his boyfriend’s eyes as he looked at him expectantly.

“T-tooru please, I’m sorry,” he said, wanting the ground to open up and swallow him. He was embarrassed and turned on.

“Too late for that princess,” Oikawa leaned down to whisper in the other’s ear, “now be a good girl and tell our lovely friends that we have to get going because you've been naughty, Iwa-chan, and that I need to give my princess a punishment. Understood?”

The raven nodded, Oikawa grabbed his jaw harshly.

“Use your words, Hajime.”

“Yes, Daddy,” He said, feeling his face burn knowing his friends could hear him. Oikawa looked at him expectantly and let go of his face. He turned towards the other pair. Their faces held wide eyes and big smirks. He knew he was never going to live this down. Luckily he trusted Makki and Mattsun, they would never go around telling anyone about this. Though, that doesn't mean that when it was just the four of them they would hesitate to make the ace blush.

“We have to go because....” He glanced at Oikawa hoping he would stop this but his face said otherwise. “Because I was n-naughty and daddy needs to punish his princess” he bit his lip with embarrassment.

The pair stood there in silence until Oikawa clapped causing everyone to jump at the sudden noise.

“Well, you heard him. Now we have to get going.” He grabbed his bag and Iwaizumi’s bag slinging them both over his shoulder and taking his boyfriend's hand in his own, leading them out the door. Hajime squeaked as he tried to not trip over his own feet since the taller male was practically dragging him.

The walk home was silent, which the shorter male hated. He was falling into a very submissive and needy headspace, the silent treatment was causing his mind to run wild.

"He’s really mad.

Daddy is really mad at Princess.

Daddy hates princess now.

Daddy is going to leave." The ace kept repeating in his head causing him to become more upset.

Hajime didn’t even notice the tears escaping his eyes until he let out a sob which made Oikawa instantly stop and look at the crying male. He quickly hugged his boyfriend mentally scolding himself for forgetting how sensitive his baby gets when he stays quiet.

“Shhhh… baby no more tears okay? Tell Daddy what's going on in your head” he said wiping away the tears and cupping his face.

“I-I’m really s-sorry d-daddy, p-please d-don’t leave m-me” Hajime started hiccuping. The brunette wanted to punch himself in the face for making his lover feel this way.

“Baby, I could never leave you. Daddy loves you so much. I am so sorry I made you cry, could you forgive Daddy?” he said with a really soft voice and looking at him lovingly. Hajime nodded while slightly pouting. The setter smiled and pecked the raven’s lips.

“Now, this doesn’t mean your behavior goes unpunished,” Hajime whined causing the other to chuckle, “no more whining. The faster we get home the sooner we can get it over with so we can cuddle. Does that sound good?”

Hajime eagerly nodded and kissed Oikawa’s cheek.

“Yes Daddy” He clung onto Oikawa’s side as they continued their walk home. His ass was gonna be sore tomorrow but at least he gets to cuddle his daddy.

He knew Tooru loved him and would never hurt him… unless he wanted it.


	2. Save Me (TRIGGER WARNING) omega/ alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!RAPE TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! Please do not read If you are uncomfortable with this topic. In this Iwaizumi is an Omega and Oikawa is his alpha. Things go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is a huge jump from the last chapter in the aspect of not having any smut. This idea was inspired by the fanfic called "Kuroo Always Hears Kenma" by JustAnotherFangirl34 I took some ideas from it and changed it up a bit. Please go check out their work because it's amazing. Also thanks for all the nice comments in the last chapter!!

The Seijoh volleyball team sat in the stands of the gym waiting for the current match to finish as theirs would be next. They all either paid attention, ate a snack to gain energy, or took a quick nap. The third years sat grouped together a little far away from the rest of the team. Two of them being alpha’s sat on either end with the ace omega in the middle and next to him was the pink-haired beta. Oikawa sat at the end next to the aisle, while his boyfriend’s head leaned on his shoulder. Hajime and Tooru have been going out ever since their first year at Aoba Johsai, the taller male presented as alpha a few days before the other was presented as an omega. From that moment they knew they belonged together. 

Today was cutting it pretty close to Iwaizumi’s heat, which made him a bit clingy, luckily after this match, he was able to have a week off with his boyfriend. Iwaizumi wasn’t ashamed of being an omega, especially with his boyfriend around making sure he was loved. On the court, he was just as powerful as any alpha, but behind closed doors, he was a puppy when it came to his alpha. Oikawa never made him feel less than, the brunette hated the idea that omegas were weak, his boyfriend was probably the strongest person he’s ever met. 

Iwaizumi was growing restless sitting still, he kept squirming in his seat, he looked at the score and saw that he had enough time to walk around a bit before their match. He knew that Oikawa would want to go with him because when his heat was this close the taller man was afraid to leave him alone. He had taken some suppressants which would mask his smell so that no one could tell he was nearing his heat. Oikawa hated the suppressants because they masked the smaller male’s sweet smell but he knew it was only for his safety. 

“Tooru, I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick,” he said in his boyfriend's ear so that he could hear him over the crowds cheering. The taller male looked at him ready to tag along but before he could say anything Hajime beat him to it, “and no you can’t come. It’ll be five minutes. And I’ll have my phone with me so I’ll text you if I need anything. I’ll be fine, I promise” he reassured the other, Oikawa didn’t want to anger the omega before their match so he reluctantly stood up letting him walk past him and towards the bathrooms. 

Tooru had a strange feeling in his stomach but chose to ignore it, thinking it was only his inner alpha being overprotective of the raven-haired omega. He took his phone out making sure to have his ringer on so he can hear the second Hajime texted him. 

Hajime walked right passed the bathroom and roamed around, "I never said which bathroom" he thought to himself, he needed a moment to just clear his mind a bit. He felt it a little fuzzy, so a nice walk alone would definitely help him a bit. He walked to the bathroom door that was a bit farther from the gym but not by much. When he walked in he saw three guys standing there talking, he recognized their jerseys from the school they had beaten two matches ago, why are they still here? Hajime thought. He continued on to his business but he could feel the three pairs of eyes on him. He could smell that they all were alphas and the smell they gave off made his inner omega stay alert. When he finished he went to wash his hands and glanced at the mirror and saw then glaring at him. 

He knew that what these guys were planning wasn’t good. He quickly tried to leave and grab his phone but before he could he was slammed against the wall hitting his head really hard causing his phone to fall. “What the fuck?” The fuzziness in his head grew, probably a concussion 

His face was pressed against the wall and his hands were held above his head by one of the alphas. His heart rate was going wild, he whimpered at the intimidating alpha presents and the throbbing in his head. 

“Aren’t you the stupid omega ace, on Seijoh? Look, guys, we got ourselves a very pretty one” The blonde curly-haired alpha said, his hand caressing Hajime’s face. The other two alphas stood on either side of him snickering, the biggest one holding his hands above him in a really tight grip, the blonde was behind him practically leaning on him, while the skinny one with and undercut stood on the other side holding his head against the wall. “Hey pretty, where’s your alpha?” 

“Let me go, you idiots,” Hajime said trying to move away but his head made him a bit sluggish. He tried kicking and almost hit the blonde, this made the alpha a bit angry. 

“Stop, omega,” he said in his deep alpha voice, normally a simple command wouldn’t make him submit so easily, but today he could barely control his breathing. He winced and stopped all his movement. “Good boy,” the bigger alpha said. 

“Now let’s have some fun, shall we?” Suddenly, he felt his volleyball shorts get harshly tugged down along with his boxers. His eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. His eyes stung with tears, he couldn’t believe what was happening. 

“No no no, p-please st-stop. D-don’t touch me!” he said, trying to move again. His inner omega was crying out for his alpha. “TOORU!” He yelled out hoping the alpha could hear him but the harsh realization that he was probably too far hit him. He mentally cursed himself for not letting the brunette come with him. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he felt a pair of hands grope his ass. 

“Shut the fuck up. Or else we’ll tear you right open,” the blonde said in his ear and licking the skin behind it. The alpha holding his head walked away to stand lookout and locked the door behind him. Hajime was trapped. He tried pushing away again then a hand brutally tugged his hair making his headache worse. “Behave omega. What did I say? Now apologize” he said as he brought his other hand around and started stroking the omegas member. 

“I’m s-sorry, P-please s-stop” he whimpered. The two alphas only laughed at him, Tooru please help me.   
Oikawa looked at his phone and realized it had been more than five minutes, he grew very worried about his omega. He got up and told the others he was going to look for Iwaizumi and they decided to follow him. The three of them walked down the hall and to the nearest bathroom, when the alpha walked in and saw it was empty his face paled. 

“He’s not in there,” he said walking out. Makki and Mattsun looked at him confused but the beta replied, “try calling him, he might’ve just gone for a walk. Don’t worry, Hajime is a strong omega” he said trying to be calm. 

When Oikawa called he received no answer, this caused all of them to worry. Hajime would always pick up the phone. They hastily walked around the halls calling for the raven hair ace. Oikawa tried finding Hajime’s sent but cursed remembering he took the suppressants. His inner alpha started to run wild trying to find his omega. 

Inside the bathroom, Hajime could hear his alpha and friends calling for him. Just as he was about to call out a hand clamped over his mouth. His screams were muffled, the alpha stuffed four of his fingers inside the omega’s asshole with his other hand. He whined at the sudden pain, tears running down his eyes. “ Since, you wanna be a bitch you get punished.” as quickly as they went in the fingers escaped. He felt a harsh hand slap his ass which caused it to sting and hit him five more times. His ass was surely going to be red. Hajime started to hear his alpha get closer. If he didn’t call for Tooru now there would be no telling what these guys would do. Taking a risk he bit the blonde’s hand harshly causing him to move it from his mouth. 

“TOORU! HELP! ALPH-” he screamed at the top of his lungs, when the blonde heard it he quickly slammed the omega’s head against the wall causing him to go unconscious. 

“Fucking bitch.” the blonde hissed, Hajime went limp and the alphas both let him go making him fall to the floor.  
.  
.  
.  
Oikawa was growing desperate when he arrived at a hallway with a single guy standing there looking at his phone. Just when they were about to ask if he saw his boyfriend they heard Hajime scream. The guy was about to stop them when he was knocked out by a single punch from the Matsukawa. When they tried to open the door they found it locked. Oikawa’s inner alpha was angry because they were keeping him away from his omega who was clearly in danger. 

With one harsh kick, he busted the door open. He knew he probably messed up his bad knee but it didn’t matter because when he walked in the sight he saw made his vision instantly went red. Iwaizumi was passed out on the floor with his shorts and boxers around his ankles, and visible tear stains on his face. Not to mention the blood on his temple, and he looked up and saw two other guys standing over his omega. There was no containing the two Seijoh alpha’s and Makki knew that. They started attacking the others while Makki quickly went to check up on Hajime and calling the ambulance. 

After a few minutes of Mattsun and Oikawa beating the shit out of the other pathetic alphas they were soon separated when security arrived. The two beaten alphas along with the one that was outside the bathroom, supporting a broken nose, were taken away in handcuffs. The ambulance arrived and as they tried to approach the unconscious omega Oikawa growled. He didn’t want any other alpha near his omega. When they reassured him that they were just going to make sure the raven was okay, Oikawa let his guard down a little. Letting them lift his lover onto the stretcher, another person came up to Oikawa asking to check his knee as they could see it was purple now. 

Makki and Mattsun said they were going to tell the team and the coach everything so that way the other pair can go to the hospital together. Oikawa nodded and got inside the ambulance and never let go of his boyfriend’s hand. Tears escaped his eyes as he saw the condition the smaller male was in. He felt like he failed as an alpha.  
.  
.  
.  
A few hours passed and Oikawa was lying with a cast on his knee as he held his omega in his arms. Hajime was still unconscious but should be waking up soon. It didn’t take a lot of convincing to let them stay together since due to the circumstances having the alpha close to the omega would make sure they were both calm. Oikawa was stroking the ace’s hair when suddenly Hajime sprung awake. His breathing was rapid and his eyes wide and filled with fear. He took in his surroundings when he felt someone soothingly touch him he flinched, which hurt Oikawa to watch his baby like this. 

Hajime looked at him and sighed in relief feeling the alpha’s calming smell. He let out a sob and held onto his alpha. He started crying with his head buried in the alpha’s chest. The alpha shushed him soothingly. A few minutes later the omega fell asleep again.  
.  
.  
When Hajime woke up again he was still against Oikawa’s chest. The alpha hadn’t noticed he was awake yet and the raven saw tears leaking from his eyes as he stared out the window.  
“I’m such a shitty alpha, I couldn’t even protect him,” he said and Hajime was baffled. 

“Alpha no, please don’t say that. You saved me” The omega said releasing loving pheromones to the alpha, which caused him to hug his omega tighter. 

“I’m so sorry Iwa-chan. This should’ve never happened” he kissed the other’s forehead. Iwaizumi winced a bit at the soreness from his head. He hid it with a scuff and rolled his eyes “Stupidkawa , it wasn’t your fault. We didn’t know that was going to happen. Plus, I’m safe now because you saved me” he said and pecked the other lips. 

Oikawa deepened the kiss and held onto Hajime, the kiss had so much love, they were both terrified and were just so thankful to be together. 

“I love you so much, Hajime,” he said once they stopped for air. The ace looked at the setter in the eyes, both looked at each other as if when they blinked the other would disappear. 

“I love you too, Tooru”  
.  
.  
.  
After that the pair became inseparable. Oikawa wouldn’t let the other out of sight and became even more overprotective than before… not that the other minded… he liked having his alpha close, though he would never tell him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, please leave comments for any ideas or suggestions. I actually like writing these so I will be making more just not really that frequent... I do have stuff I need to do. Thanks again also because of this one I make the next one fluff... let me know which one you guys prefer.


	3. Jealousy Game: Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has non-binary Kenma, also other characters make a special appearance. Basically, Iwaizumi and Oikawa go to a college party (because they are in college) and someone gets jealous so they try to get revenge but they end up face down and ass up.

Music was blaring at full volume, and the atmosphere was scorching hot as the intoxicated bodies of dozens of university students danced together. The room was filled with smoke and the smell of various forms of alcohol, flashing rainbow lights lit up Iwaizumi’s face perfectly. He currently sat on a bar stool leaned over the kitchen island. 

His legs were crossed letting his tan thighs peeked out from under his black pleated skirt. He had on a pair of black leather dr. martens with knee-high black socks being held up by his silver chain harness on each thigh. His stomach was exposed thanks to the band tee crop top. The raven supported his head on his wrist as he hugged his third beer while listening to a tall blonde with a tongue piercing he had just met try to flirt with him, he wasn’t interested but he faked it well.   
“You just took my breath away the moment you walked in. How could someone as beautiful as you be sitting here alone? With this outfit you need some attention” the blonde said causing the other to mentally gag.

Hajime didn’t want his attention, hell, he didn’t even want to be there. He was forced to come by his boyfriend who left him twenty minutes after they walked in. That was fine with him at first because he knew that Oikawa was more of a social butterfly than he was but now it has been practically an hour since he saw the tall setter. The blonde took another hit from his blunt and let the smoke seep from his mouth. Hajime mentally rolled his eyeliner-covered eyes, when he looked over the man's shoulder, he saw a flash of brunette. Focusing his eyes more he saw Oikawa leaning down as a girl with sleek straight black hair spoke in his ear, she was practically pushing her boobs in his face, she wore a skin-tight strapless red dress. 

“Fucking slut” Hajime said under his breath as he glared at the girl.

“What?” The taller male asked, confused.

“Oh uh nothing” 

“Uh okay...the name’s Terushima by the way but a pretty thing like you can call me anytime?” wow that was lame, Hajime thought. 

His stomach bubbled with jealousy. Tersuhima laid his hand on the ace’s thigh catching him by surprise. He looked back at the blonde about to shove him away when he saw Oikawa stare at him and an idea popped into his head. He leaned closer to the undercut haired boy's face and looked at him with half-lidded eyes, smiling at him seductively. The look of shock didn’t go unnoticed when he quickly glanced at his boyfriend. 

The former captain stood up straight completely ignoring what the girl next to him was saying, he didn’t care anyway. Being frustrated at the sudden lack of attention she scoffed and walked away, thankfully. Not moving his eyes from his boyfriend he watched as the shorter male laughed at whatever that fake blonde was telling him. Anger boiled inside of him as the bastard slowly slid his hand up Hajime’s leg. Just as Oikawa was about to walk up and punch that stupid smirk of the guy’s face a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. 

“Aye Oikawa Tooru!” he turned and was met with a black and white-haired owl face that held the biggest smile he’s ever seen. He definitely noticed the red eyes and the smell of weed the ace had. “You know I haven’t seen you in so long! We should hang out! You, me, Akaashi, and your precious little Iwa-chan… hey! Where is the little dude anyway? I thought I saw you walk in wi- Oh that’s not good” Bokuto scanned the room when his eyes suddenly caught the raven getting up and being led away by the blonde. 

“Yeah, now I have to go… someone is getting punished tonight,” Oikawa said before walking away even more angry than before leaving the wide-eyed ace to sip his drink. 

“Oh god… well, it was nice knowing you Hajime” raising his red cup before chugging the drink, “I gotta tell Kuroo and Akaashi,” Bokuto said quickly, excitedly throwing the cup over his shoulder while running towards his best friend and boyfriend. 

Oikawa weaved his way through the crowd getting annoyed with all the people getting in his way. He tried keeping his eyes on Hajime but he bumped into someone mumbling an apology before turning back not being able to spot the pair. When he finally got out of the crowd he walked down the almost empty hallway and started frustratingly opening doors. After two very uncomfortable encounters, he finally arrived at the last door, before he opened it he froze. 

He started thinking about if he did open this door and found his boyfriend cheating on him. What was he going to do? Part of him wanted to kill the blonde and fuck the shit out of the short ace showing him who he belonged to, but the other part sadly expected this. A small part of him always thought that Hajime would be the first to leave. He was about to walk away when he all of a sudden heard a mocking voice behind him. 

“You know Shittykawa if you turn the knob the door opens?” He quickly spun around and saw Iwa standing with his arms crossed over his chest, head tilting to the side with a sarcastic smile “but you would think you would get tired of walking in on random people having sex… well not random... the pinch server and the blonder blocker from Kurasuno got me by surprise, who knew four eyes took it up the ass?” He joked as the Brunette looked at him confused. “Oh c’mon Tooru, did you really think I would cheat on you? Especially with a guy like that? Don’t get me wrong, I would love to have him eat me out with that tongue piercing but he’s not my type” Hajime swayed his hips as he made his way to the taller man and wrapped his arms lazily around his neck. “That’s payback for the bitch in the red trash bag looking dress” 

Taking Iwaizumi by surprise, Oikawa grabbed the back of his throat with one hand and the other snaked its way around his waist pulling him close while forcing him into an intense kiss. The setter bit the smaller man’s lower lip forcing him to open his mouth and instantly taking control. Hajime moaned as Oikawa turned them around and pushed them against the wall so that Hajime was trapped and forced to stand on his toes to reach the taller man properly. The raven struggled to breathe trying to back away whimpering but the brunette held him tighter not letting him go. Just when Iwaizumi thought he was going to pass out Tooru stopped and he sank from his toes gasping to catch his breath. His pupils dilated and his lips were swollen as he looked up at his boyfriend who looked like he was going to devour him. 

“Daddy doesn’t like it when his bunny plays games with him” the words sending a shiver down his spine, also making him turned on and excited for what he hoped was going to happen tonight. “ Now daddy has to punish his bunny for being a slut, isn’t that right bunny?” Hajime tried to contain his moan from hearing the degrading name. Tooru brought a hand up to his cheek and brushed his thumb over his bottom lip. Hajime leaned into the touch slightly rolling his eyes back and nodded his head. “You know I hate silence Hajime, use your word. What do you want?” Tooru said holding his chin tightly and forcing him to look at him. 

“I want you to punish me for being a slut, Daddy. I want Daddy’s cock, I want you to fuck me until all I remember is your name” Hajime said as he desperately started stroking Oikawa’s clothed erection. 

Oikawa thought about just going at it right now but that would be giving in too quickly. So he swallowed his moan and moved Hajime’s hand from him. He had a plan, and he was going to make sure Hajime won’t be able to walk for the next few days, but first, he wanted to see how desperate he was. Oikawa grabbed both of his boyfriend’s wrists and held them behind his back tightly in one hand, the shorter male looked at him confused, but his face changed when the brunette brought his other hand up his skirt and started palming his lace-covered member. Oikawa could already feel Hajime was very hard and practically leaking through his panties. Hajime blushed and whined as he looked down, too embarrassed to look at the setter’s face. Oikawa’s hand made its way to his perky ass and slipped his hand under the lace, his fingers slid through his crack almost touching his hole. He hopelessly whined, even more, biting his lip trying not to be loud. He was turned on by the fact that they could be caught, they were in the middle of the hallway at a crowded hallway. What would Tooru do? Is he going to fuck him right here? His thoughts were going wild and his legs shaking in anticipation the idea of him being pounded against the wall almost made him cum barely being touched. 

“Look at how much of a dirty slut you are” Oikawa whispered in his ear causing him to shiver. A finger slid inside his hole causing him to gasp, he squirmed and leaned closer to Oikawa desperate to touch him. “You want people to see how Daddy makes you into a needy mess from just his fingers? Tell me bunny, who do you belong to?” Oikawa kissed his neck and slowly licked up to his ear-biting his earlobe slightly while adding a second finger. 

“Y-you D-daddy. I belong to you. Only you. Please daddy… m-more” he moaned, backing into Oikawa’s fingers trying to get it to go deeper; they were barely grazing over his prostate.

“You want more?” Oikawa started leaving marks on his neck causing him to expose it more. Hajime’s body was becoming putty in his hands. So he added a finger and Hajime let out a moan that let the setter know he was close. 

“Yes, please daddy” his knees were becoming weak, he could feel his orgasm starting to get closer. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Just as he felt himself practically cum right then and there, everything stopped. His eyes shot open as he looked at his boyfriend, who backed away from him. 

“Slutty bunnies don’t get to cum whenever they want.” Hajime wanted to cry in frustration, he was so close. His knees were shaking still as he stood there in shock, “if you want to be able to cum tonight, be a good girl and go wait for daddy in the car” Iwaizumi was speechless as Tooru took his car keys out of his pocket and held them out to him. The ace was frozen in his spot not believing what was happening. His face was red and when he opened his mouth to protest Oikawa grabbed a fist full of his hair from the back of his head kissing him roughly. Hajime was too distracted in the kiss to notice the keys making their way to his hand. 

Oikawa pulled away forcing Iwaizumi to turn and face the hallway entrance. He bent him over his arm that was holding his waist. He lifted the smaller man’s skirt exposing his plump ass that was covered by a delicate black lace that he was sure going to tear off later tonight. He groped his left cheek before spanking him three times causing Hajime to squeak in surprise. “You’re already getting more tonight, do you want to double it or are you going to listen to Daddy?”

Hajime rapidly nodded while biting his lip, “Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, daddy”

“Good girl, now go.” He said while letting. The shorter male quickly adjusted his skirt and scurried out of the house not forgetting to peck his boyfriend on the cheek before he left. Oikawa chuckled as he saw him basically run to the car while trying to massage his stinging butt. 

When Oikawa very calmly made his way through the house, going to tell his friend Kuroo a quick thanks for inviting them. He found the bed-headed boy in the kitchen loudly laughing with Bokuto while having one arm slung over his smaller partner who was clinging to the taller man’s side quietly. As he made his way closer he also saw Akaashi standing next to Bokuto trying to prevent him from accidentally knocking over the drinks on the counter. 

Akaashi looked stunning in a silver dress that left practically his whole chest and back exposed. The back was low enough that an inch more you could see the setters perky ass and it was short enough that it barely covered the bottom. Besides Iwaizumi, Akaashi is clearly the sexiest person in the room and he knew it, especially with his extravagant yet beautiful makeup, his eyes lined with wings so sharp you could cut diamonds. He thanked the universe that Akaashi got his Iwa-chan to become more confident in his style. Hajime was stunning before but in high school, he was too scared to dress how he wanted to but when he met Akaashi and Kenma he quickly broke from his fear. Watching his baby become more confident in his skin made him so proud. Across from Akaashi was Kenma, their style was the opposite. Kenma had on a skirt as well but was a bit longer as it hung right as their mid-thighs. The white pleated skirt was paired with some white sneakers and a red hoodie that belonged to their boyfriend, they were practically swimming in it. The makeup was soft and barely noticeable but still made them look amazing. Kenma had their hair half up in a lazy bun. Oikawa never really spoke much with Kenma but knew that the other was a very much laid back person. Finally making his way closer he clapped Kuroo on the shoulder making him look at him with a smile.

“Hey man, thanks for the invite but I have to get going,” Oikawa said, causing the other two captains to smirk at him. 

“A stupid owl told me that a certain someone is getting fucked out of his mind tonight just because you were jealous” The rooster raised an eyebrow mockingly as Oikawa playfully glared at Bokuto who was currently too distracted sucking Akaashi’s face off. 

“Gross” Kenma said as they also stared at the making out couple. Oikawa laughed and jokingly gagged causing the shorter setter to smile. 

“Anyways, my sex life is nothing of your business, Tetsu” 

“It is when you almost fuck him in my hallway” Oikawa started blushing not realizing that the Nekoma captain knew that. “Don’t worry I didn’t see much unless you wanted that”

“Ew Kuroo, shut up.” Kenma cringed at the comment. 

“Aw c’mon kitten it was just a joke, you know I’d only have eyes for you” Kuroo leaned down to kiss Kenma’s temple when the younger backed away. 

“Don’t try to be sweet after that” before they could continue, Oikawa interrupted saying that Hajime was waiting in the car and that they had a long night ahead of them. Kuroo laughed meanwhile Kenma told him to drive safe and to not finger and drive “because that would make for a very traumatizing news report” 

As soon as Oikawa sat in the car his calm demeanor changed, he looked at Hajime with hungry eyes like he could just devour him in that second. This made Hajime whimper, and look down to avoid the man’s gaze. Taking a finger to lift Iwa’s chin forcing him to look up at the setter. 

“Since you wanted to act like a cock slut that’s all you’re going to be, understood slut?” Hajime moaned out a “yes” being aroused by the dominance Oikawa was showing. “Good, now this car ride is going to get a little cold so I’m gonna need you to keep Daddy’scock nice and warm. You think your whore mouth can do that?”

Quickly agreeing, Hajime started undoing the other’s zipper taking out the half-hard dick and wrapping his lips around it. During the whole car ride, Oikawa was holding the back of the ace’s head, every bump made his mouth get lower, at some points hitting the back of his throat causing him to gag. Hajime could feel his jaw become sore but every time he tried to move a bit Oikawa pushed his head down. 

After a long car ride, he drove slowly on purpose, Oikawa yanked Iwaizumi’s head away by his hair causing the other to whine. He turned off the car and stared at the deep brown eyes that held desperation and need. He had to stop himself from calling it all off and making love to the boy right inside the car. “You are going to walk straight into the apartment. As soon as you walk in, I want you naked with your face down and that horny ass of yours in the air. Do not touch yourself, understand bunny?” he said, pulling harder on the fistful of hair in his hand. 

“Yes, daddy, I understand” Hajime shook his head rapidly. He scurried out of the car when Oikawa shooed him away, again not forgetting to give him a quick peck. 

The tall brunette stayed in the car for five minutes scrolling through his phone giving his boyfriend time to get ready. He ended up finding pictures of the party on Instagram where he happened to stumble upon a picture of a certain blonde that was getting a little too comfortable with what didn’t belong to him. Tooru quickly found the blonde's account and saved the information for later. 

The jealousy and anger that was almost forgotten burned in his stomach again. He took a few breaths to calm down then made his way out of the car and straight to their apartment. If anyone saw the man walk through the halls they could cut the high sexual tension with a knife. The air around him was cold but his body radiated so much heat that he wasn’t affected. He had one mission on his mind: make sure Hajime wouldn’t be able to walk for the next week. 

Oikawa opened the door to the apartment and he saw various articles of clothing scattered around making a trail towards their shared bedroom. He chuckled darkly imagining  
the smaller man rushing to strip off his clothes just to please him. When he finally opened the bedroom door, he was met with the glorious sight of his boyfriend, lying on their bed, completely naked, his face pressed against the mattress, and his beautiful puckering hole greedily staring back at him. 

“Such a perfect little slut” Oikawa said coldly, startling the boy a bit. He stalked towards him and without a warning, his hand came down placing a harsh slap on his left asscheek. Hajime gave out a broken moan, “tonight your getting ten, and I want you to count and thank me for every single one” when Hajime didn’t respond he gave him another slap.

“YES, DADDY!” Iwaizumi yelped. 

“Good< now before we start,” He said stepping out of his role and into a caring voice “ Hajime, baby, what’s your safeword?” he said making sure the other could see him.   
“Godzilla” 

“Good boy, and remember if you ever can’t speak just snap your fingers twice and we stop okay?” He started gently massaging the soft flesh in his hands. 

“Yes, Tooru” He just wanted to start already but he knew how serious Oikawa was about consent and making sure that Hajime was not only receiving pain but also pleasure. 

“Okay, now I’m gonna start” 

Hajime nodded, and as soon as he did Oikawa was raining down smacks on different parts of his backside, making sure that his ass will surely be sore for the next few days. 

*spank*

“S-seven, Thank you, daddy”

*spank*

“Ah! E-eight! T-thank you daddy” tears started to stream down his face, he could feel his ass heating up. 

“Last two bunny, these are going to hurt” Hajime tried to mentally prepare himself, but knowing how hard Oikawa would serve a volleyball wasn’t helping him. 

*SPANK*

*SPANK*

“NINE! T-TEN! TH-THANK YOU D-D-D-ADDY” Hajime let the tears flow, his ass fucking hurt, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t hard. His untouched cock was leaking onto the sheets, Hajime gripped the pillows tightly trying not to touch himself knowing it would make his punishment worse. He heard Oikawa walk towards the dresser to retrieve the lube but he was too distracted by his dick that was begging for any form of friction, just as he felt like he was going to give in he was quickly flipped onto his back. His bottom stung but before he could complain his leg was thrown over the brunette's shoulder and three of his long slender lubed covered fingers were shoved inside him causing him to moan loudly. 

Oikawa curled his fingers, spreading the smaller male, Hajime was a mess of moans and whimpers. He loved how whiney the boy got. 

“P-please! D-Daddy!” Hajime practically screamed. They will definitely get a noise complaint from their neighbors. 

“Please what bunny? What do you want daddy to do?” Oikawa stared at his boyfriend and tried to take in the sight. Hajime was flushed red, his boy was covered in sweat. His hand gripped onto the sheets, his chest rising rapidly, He wanted to be the only person to ever see Hajime like this. He wanted to see more of it so he shoved his fingers deeper and added a fourth one, hitting the boy's sweet spot causing his back to arch and to moan so loudly his voice cracked. Tears were rushing out of his eyes. 

“FUCK ME, DADDY! PLEASE I NEED YOUR COCK!” 

With that said Oikawa removed his fingers, quickly coating his dick with lube, and shoved his member inside the raven’s tight hole. He threw Hajime’s other leg over his shoulder folding the boy in half, he thanked the gods that Hajime was extremely flexible. 

All throughout the halls of the apartment complex, you could hear Hajime’s screams. Now everyone knew exactly who Hajime Iwaizumi belonged to. 

The next morning Tooru woke up feeling a small weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw his lovely boyfriend, covered in multiple marks, sleeping soundly on top of him. They fell asleep without any blankets because the room was a bit hot. He could clearly see that Hajime’s butt was still red, he kissed his boyfriend's hair and started tracing circles along the raven’s arm. The ticklish feeling caused him to wake up, his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Good morning Bunny.” His voice deep from just waking up. 

“Morning, daddy,” Hajime noticed his throat was sore from all the screaming, he blushed and hid his face. Oikawa laughed a little, he remembered they forgot to clean themselves off because they were too tired. 

“Why don’t you take a quick bath while I change the sheets?” Hajime nodded, as he tried to get up he felt the sting on his behind and the ache in his muscles. He made an effort to stand but the moment he did his knees buckled and he fell onto the floor. He heard snickering from behind him, he turned and saw Tooru holding a hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter.

“Shittykawa! Don’t just sit there! Help me you idiot, I can’t walk” Oikawa hurried to get up and helped his lover up. The day was spent with a warm bath and many cuddles along with ordered food. 

At some point in the day, Hajime took a nap while watching movies when suddenly Oikawa got a text from one of his friends from the party. 

“His name is Terushima Yūji, he goes to my chemistry class. Why?”

Oikawa smirked as he cuddled his boyfriend closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! so I tried writing smut so I hope it's good. Sorry, this took me a while to update, this was a bit longer because I had a lot of ideas. Also, my birthday was the 29th so my family wanted to hang out. I also work a lot... but anyways I hope you guys liked it!! Let me know of any ideas or suggestions!!!


	4. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is known for protecting everyone, but who saves the savior?

Iwaizumi has been known for being the tough guy, he was always the one you would run to if you needed someone to defend you. He was the knight in shining armor, he was the unbreakable tree. Everyone can count on him, but who can he count on when he gets scared? What if he doesn’t want to always save people? What if he needs someone to cuddle him and protect him?

That’s what he had Tooru Oikawa for. Everyone thought it was Oikawa that needed protecting, that he was the one that was constantly being clingy and asking for cuddles. Behind closed doors it was a different story, Iwaizumi was constantly clinging to the taller’s side, asking to be held, and whining if he didn’t get enough attention. In public, unless you were really focused you wouldn’t notice the short ace grab onto Oikawa’s shirt if he went out of arm’s reach, you wouldn’t notice how before they hit the court for a big game Oikawa would hold Iwaizumi in his arms to calm his nerves, you wouldn’t notice how the spiky-haired boy would walk close to the other even when they aren’t holding hands. Hajime also held onto Oikawa’s arm tighter when one of his fans showed up. In public, Hajime was afraid of not being the tough guy even though all he wanted was to be Oikawa’s baby. 

Today the guys were practicing in the gym and Hajime has had a bad feeling from the moment he woke up today, this made his urge for cuddles even stronger but he knew he couldn’t right now. Hajime may be a strong guy but there were only two things that made that facade instantly drop; Oikawa and thunderstorms. The raven had a huge fear of thunderstorms and the only ones that knew were Oikawa and his mother. This fear started when he was seven and a huge storm caused his dad to get in an accident which ultimately ended his life. Ever since then Hajime grew a strong hatred and fear over thunderstorms. He has been able to hide it pretty well considering how he would make an excuse to either be home all day or would say he was sick to go home early, so he could spend the whole day cuddled up next to Oikawa. 

Hajime was currently leading practice since Oikawa needed to get extra help from his science teacher, he was having everyone practice their receives when suddenly the coach entered the gym completely drenched. Everyone was confused and the coach uttered a sentence that caused Hajime’s heart to stop, 

“Sorry I’m late boys, it’s raining up a storm outside, supposed to be a huge thunderstorm so we’ll be staying here for a bit till things calm down,” After that was said the power in the gym was cut off. 

Hajime felt his breath start to quicken, he was completely frozen still. He needed Oikawa and he needed him now. He started to feel his hands shake, his knees grew weak causing him to fall on the floor, luckily he didn’t hit that hard since Kyoutani was next to him and caught him. 

“What the fuck?” Kyoutani said from the sudden weight in his arms.

“Iwaizumi san! What’s wrong?” Yahaba, who was standing facing the two asked. After he said that all his teammates started to look at him worriedly, they have never seen him like this. He didn’t respond, he was too frozen in fear, he couldn’t even keep his breathing steady, he heard everyone in muffles. He heard someone mention Tooru and that’s when the flood gates opened. He started screaming for Tooru and pushing everyone away from him. He didn’t want anyone else to touch him; only his Tooru. 

“Tooru! Please Help me! Only Tooru!” he started sobbing, Hanamaki and Matsun looked at Hajime terrified, he flinched anytime anyone got even remotely close because Hajime’s screams got louder. The two stared at each other for a second then the realization that their best friend needed help hit them, soon they were springing into action. 

“Alright Move! None of you are named Tooru, and that’s who he wants so back the fuck up.” Matsun said demanding the team to give Hajime space, once they did the raven curled himself into a ball and was crying but at least he wasn’t screaming anymore. “Mad Dog, Oikawa Jr, go get water and some towels when Oikawa arrives he’s gonna need to calm our Vice Captain down.” Makki was trying to call Oikawa but cursed under his breath when he noticed there was no signal. 

“Fuck, Oikawa is in Science, right? I’m gonna run and get him, fucking signal is out” Makki said as he ran out of the gym. 

While the practice was going on Oikawa had to go to his science teacher’s class to get some help understanding the homework. He was upset that he couldn’t be at practice but he knew that Hajime would get mad if he didn’t at least try in school. Just as he was starting to get the hang of it his pink-haired best friend burst into the room, out of breath and soaking wet. He looked at his friend confused. 

“Haj- Haj… you… c’mon” he said while gasping, he saw that Oikawa made no effort to move, still confused, and as if on cue a huge rumbling from the sky sounded making Oikawa finally understand what was happening. In a second, he was up and bolting through the door. “Phew! More running… I have to lay off the sweets” Takahiro said before following Oikawa to the gym. 

Before they could even arrive at the gym Oikawa could hear his boyfriend screaming out for him. The doors swung open and the brunette quickly gathered his terrified boyfriend in his arms. Hajime suddenly stopped crying, stopped screaming, and his breath was caught in his throat. His eyes were wide when he felt the warm embrace around him. He then buried his face in Oikawa’s chest and clung to him. 

“Tooru... Tooru...Tooru...” was all that he could say, Oikawa was shushing him soothingly. 

“I’m here baby, you’re okay, I’m here” he kept repeating while kissing the crown of his head. As Tooru felt his boyfriend’s heart rate slow down a giant noise of thunder made the shorter male yelp while clinging tighter. “Shhhh, baby, nothing will hurt you as long as I’m here.” 

They stayed like that with Oikawa rocking back and forths with Iwaizumi in his arms. He took the towels his teammates offered him and started wiping off the sweat from Hajime’s body. After a few minutes, he noticed that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. He knew that he would soon have to explain to his teammates everything but right now the only thing that mattered was that his baby was safe. 

Oikawa was always the one that ran to protect Iwaizumi whenever he couldn’t be everyone’s knight in shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long!! I've been extremely busy and had a lot of writer's block, which is why this is pretty short ( I'm sorry again TWT). I hope this is okay!!! Again remember to comment with any suggestions or ideas, also please let me know what you guys think!!! And I'm sorry I feel like I'm always making Iwaizumi cry but I absolutely love it when Oikawa saves him.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HELLO!!!! Sorry, this is not a new One-shot!!!

I just wanted to let everyone know that I am extremely thankful for all the reads and the amazing lovely comments!!! Please let me know of any suggestions I am currently working on one right now and I'm extremely excited for you guys to read it. Also, my Instagram is ana_penguin_2901 if you guys want to maybe talk there about suggestions or any other fanfic ideas or we can simply talk about haikyuu. Again Thanks so much!!!! I should have the new one-shot out maybe sometime this week!! love you lots


	6. The Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa are caught in a.... compromising position, this gives some nosey basketball players an idea. (I suck at summarization so like just read it lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the suggestions given by Kamochan, I really hope you like it! It took me a while and I gave my own twist to it. I'm still working on the other ones, let me know what you think!

Inside the gym, the Aoba Johsai volleyball team was finally finishing up practice. It was Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s turn to clean up the gym, after putting the last of the balls away and closing up the gym they started walking back to the club room so they could change. 

They were walking under the moonlight holding hands, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but notice how perfect his boyfriend looked underneath the stars. Oikawa’s face was a bit sweaty from practice but he still looked breathtaking. Hajime was always amazed at the fact that out of everyone in the school, out of every girl (heck even boy) Oikawa could’ve gotten, he chose Iwaizumi. The raven felt extremely lucky. 

He couldn’t stop scanning over the boy next to him, soon, his thoughts started to run a little wild. He kept thinking about how Oikawa would run his hands over Iwaizumi’s body, how the taller male would pin him against the wall fucking him senseless. He couldn’t help but imagine the hot breathy moans in his ear while feeling how the brunette could fill him up perfectly. Oikawa knew exactly how to make Iwaizumi into a whimpering mess, to the point where he couldn’t even form proper sentences. He also imagined how he could completely let go and let the other dominate him. Hajime loved the fact that he belonged to Tooru. 

He hadn’t noticed he had been staring for a long time until his thoughts were suddenly interrupted, “What are you thinking about, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said as he opened the door to the club room. 

“Huh? Oh! um … n-nothing” Iwaizumi blushed, not wanting to tell his boyfriend he was thinking of getting railed in the clubroom. 

“Really? Nothing?” Oikawa let the shorter male into the room first, closing the door behind them and locking it. Hajime gulped once he heard the door lock, he knew his thoughts were going to get fulfilled. He soon felt Tooru’s chest press against his back and those same hands from his thoughts started slowly caressing his thighs causing a shiver up his spine. As his hands traveled up he started kissing the back of Iwaizumi’s neck making him tilt his head a bit giving the boy more access. The hands started to travel towards his waistband but not forgetting to lightly graze his fingers over the ace’s crotch making his breath hitch. Once at the waist, Oikawa slipped a hand inside Iwaizumi’s shorts and started palming his erection. 

“If it was nothing… I don’t think you would be this hard... now stop lying to me baby, and tell me what you were thinking about?” Oikawa lowly said in the shorter male’s ear then licking it, Hajime, caught by surprise let out a small whimper. 

“Y-you…” Hajime shyly whispered, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Oikawa slowly started pumping his hand along his growing erection. He leaned against Oikawa´s chest, tilting his head to give him more access to his neck. 

¨I need you to be more specific Hajime, what were you thinking about?¨ The brunette’s voice caused the other male to swallow thickly. He was completely hard now, but just as he felt himself slowly reach his climax the hand stopped. 

“Tooru!” Hajime gasped at the sudden loss of contact. The warm heat behind him was also suddenly gone. He started to notice how much of an embarrassing position he was in, he turned around to face the other, gripping onto his shirt. “T-Tooru, please”

“You have to answer my question” Hajime started to become desperate. 

“Y-You! I was thinking about you, and your hands, and how you would touch me. I was thinking about how you would fuck me against the wall. Tooru please, please touch me. Please fuck me” He whined and started palming Oikawa who was also clearly turned on. Oikawa groaned and grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist. 

“You’ve got some really naughty thoughts, Iwa-chan. So desperate for me,” he started backing Iwaizumi to the nearest wall until his back was pressed against it. “Let’s make those thoughts into a reality.” He kissed Hajime hard and when he let go a string of saliva connected them, the raven was breathing heavily. Oikawa quickly pulled down Hajime’s shorts and boxers the rest of the way and lifted his leg and wrapped it around his waist. Oikawa reached to the bench nearby and pulled out a small packet of lube and shook it in front of his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Always prepared for my needy little Iwa-chan” Making the other roll his eyes and whine. 

“Hurry up Tooru” and with that, Oikawa quickly got started. Throughout, their whole session Hajime tried to keep his moans down but eventually failed and caused loud moans to echo outside.

Also what was happening that day, the basketball team happened to stay after for practice, their clubroom was just a few doors down from the volleyball room. As they were walking back to go change they heard lewd noises coming from the volleyball room. 

“TOORU! H-HARDER!” 

The guys on the team looked at each other in shock and confusion. A few of the members that didn’t seem to be bothered ignored the situation and started getting ready to go home.

“Tooru? As in Oikawa?” one of the boys said, “I wonder what bitch he’s fucking this week” 

“Isn’t he going out with that other dude? Iwa-chan? What’s his name?” the other asked and suddenly they were both hit in the back of their head. 

“It’s none of your business. Now hurry up so we can all leave.” the captain of the team said as he walked inside the room, leaving the two other boys outside. 

Instead of going with the rest of their team the boys shared a look and walked towards the volleyball room. 

“Wait if Oikawa is gay...isn’t he a bottom? I mean compared to the other dude the guys a complete twink, right?” one whispered as they crept closer to the room.

“Yeah, no way, Iwaizumi is going to get dicked down from someone like Oikawa.” they debated until they were directly in front of the room. 

“T-TOORU! PLEASE! M-MORE!” their eyes widened. That voice was clear, when they were about to open the door they found it locked. One of them pulled out their school ID from behind their phone case and started trying to open the lock. 

“What are you doing?” the other hissed at his friend. 

“Nakamura, this is perfect blackmail, plus they are loud enough they won’t be able to hear us.” and as he guessed it, the couple was too distracted to hear the door open. The boys peaked their heads through the crack in the door and couldn’t believe what they saw. 

Iwaizumi had both his legs wrapped around Oikawa, his hands were gripping onto his back as Oikawa held the raven-haired ace up and pounded into him. Hajime had his eyes closed and his mouth hung open while drool was coating his chin. They couldn’t see much because Oikawa had his back facing towards them. The boy took out his phone and started recording. 

“You’re so perfect Hajime, So perfect for me, so perfect for daddy, hm?” Oikawa growled while the boys recording covered their mouths in shock. They couldn’t believe they were getting this all recorded. 

“Y-Yes! Daddy! Only for you!” Hajime moaned loudly. 

“That’s right, princess, only for Daddy”

“Okay, that’s enough Yokoyama! We have to go before we get in trouble.” Nakamura pulled the other’s shoulder and they reluctantly left. 

“Dude, Iwaizumi, that big guy, calls that twink Daddy?” Yokoyama started laughing but quickly his friend turn towards him, looking at him with a serious face. 

“Yokoyama, you better not share that with anyone. It’s bad enough we saw it and you decided to be a pervert and record it, don’t be the asshole that shares it as well.” He said before turning back around, finally heading back inside their club room to change. 

“I’m not going to share it...but I am going to use it as leverage against the princess,” he said before pocketing his phone. 

Inside the volleyball clubroom, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finished up their session and started getting cleaned up. Hajime was packing his bag and lightly limping, making the brunette chuckled. 

“Shut up this is your fault, dumbass” Hajime pouted, he struggled to put his shoes on properly. 

“Here let me help.” Oikawa walked over, bending down to help put on Iwaizumi’s shoes. Once he was done he looked up at his boyfriend. “It’s a perfect fit Cinderella,” Tooru jokes, making Hajime blush and turn his head away. 

“S-stop it shittykawa” 

“Now let’s go” Oikawa suddenly picked up Hajime in his arms bridal style, startling the boy causing him to yelp. 

“Oi! Crappykawa! Put me down, you idiot!” the redness in his face grew. 

“Funny you weren’t complaining when I was carrying you earlier,” Oikawa whispered deeply, looking at Hajime and Kissing his forehead. “Plus your limping and I want to go home today, and you in this condition will take too long, Iwa-chan” 

Iwaizumi sighed in defeat as he let his boyfriend carry him home, hoping no one would see them.   
.  
.  
.  
A few days have passed from the moment in the clubroom, currently, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sat with their two best friends at lunch. Across the lunchroom sat another group of students enjoying their meal. 

“Yama, if you don’t pass these classes they are going to bench you, or worse kick you off the team,” Nakamura complained as he went over the same problem again to his friend. 

“I know! I’m sorry, I just don’t see why we need to learn all of this!” Yokoyama said frustratingly, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Because you need to get into a good university and basketball can only take you so far. Especially with how you play,” he mumbled the last part flipping through the pages of his textbook. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!... besides your behind on a lot of homework take this time to try to catch up… it’s not like you have servants to do it for you.” the red-haired boy joked as he took a sip from his drink. The curly-haired brunette sighed as he scanned the room wanting to find an escape when his eyes suddenly caught onto a certain group of volleyball third-years… specifically a certain couple. 

“Mura! You’re a genius!” quickly packing up his stuff, he rushed out of the room before his friend even had time to process what was happening. 

Once the school day ended Iwaizumi was walking to his locker ready to put his stuff away to head to practice later. He kept going over the list of all the assignments he had to do once he got home. Luckily it wasn’t much which meant he could relax for a bit with Oikawa and maybe cuddle. The idea of just laying his head on his boyfriend’s chest while he played with his hair lulling him to sleep made for a warm smile to creep onto his face. 

“Iwaizumi!” he heard a voice yell from down the hall, he quickly shook his head out of his thoughts and turned around to find a tall curly-haired boy with brunette hair running towards him. He looked familiar but he couldn’t quite pinpoint where he saw him. 

“Yes? Um.. do I know you?” he said, not trying to sound rude. 

“You don’t. My name is Yokoyama Reo… I’m a second-year from the basketball team?” He said with a really big smile on his face that made Iwaizumi a bit uncomfortable, especially with how much this guy towers over him. 

“Oh! Hey… can I help you with anything?” the raven asked, hoping that this was just a simple greeting or something… also hoping it wasn’t a confession since he wasn’t Oikawa he doesn’t get much of those so he never knows how to react or respond. 

“Actually, you can. Can we speak somewhere private?” oh no… here we go, Hajime thought to himself. 

“Um… Look I really have to get to practice in a few minutes and-” He was suddenly cut off by his wrist being yanked and was pulled into the nearest janitor’s closet. “Oi! Dickhead-”

“Shut up princess.” Iwaizumi froze and his blood went cold. “Oh so that’s her magic words” 

“I-i I don’t- wh-what are y-you talking about?” The ace could feel his palms sweating but he didn’t want to show fear; although his voice was failing him.

“Don’t play dumb, Iwaizumi. I know about your little kinks...especially what you call that Twink of yours.” Iwaizumi gasped, anger was bubbling in his stomach and he balled his fists tightly. 

“What do you want?” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Good girl, now I’m a little behind on school work and I would like you to be the smart little princess you are and do it for me.” Yokoyama put his hands in his pockets and leaned town towards Iwaizumi’s face so they were at eye-level. 

“What? No way-” 

“And if you don’t, I’ll tell everyone that the big tough Iwaizumi Hajime, the strong ACE of the volleyball team gets it up the ass by none other than the king of Twinks himself. Not only that, he calls him Daddy… Do I have that all correct princess?” he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the shorter male with a cocky look.

“So? No one is going to believe you?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes about to turn around and leave. 

“You’re right. They won’t believe me, but they’ll believe you?” Suddenly Iwaizumi heard his own moans making his eyes go wide. He snapped his head around to see him and Oikawa having sex in the club room that day. 

“H-How d-”

“You are pretty loud. Do we have a deal?” Hajime stood there thinking for a bit, also trying to wrap his head around what was happening. “ But if you need a bit more convincing remember it’s not only you at stake… this could very much ruin your Daddy’s future. Imagine… what college is going to have a student who has a sex tape out?”

Iwaizumi stood there frozen, his breath shaky. The idea that this could ruin Oikawa’s future kept racing through his mind. No university would ever let him in, let alone play on their team. He would never be able to go to the Olympics, Heck, they might even not let them continue as captains of this team. 

“All I have to do is just click this button right here.” Yokoyama started itching his finger closer to the button. 

“WAIT! FINE! i-i ‘ll do your stupid homework. Just please don’t send it.” 

“Good girl.”

For the past few days, Iwaizumi stayed up all night getting his and Yokoyama’s homework done. He would email the finished work to him or sometimes they would meet up inside the same janitor’s closet from their first encounter. The basketball player kept waving the video in front of Iwaizumi’s face anytime he protested slightly. The taller man kept taunting him, he felt ashamed for being a bottom. He kept blaming himself for not being strong enough to be enough of a man. Yoko sent Hajime the video so that he could take a good look at it. The only thing the raven noticed is how ridiculous he looked against the wall begging Oikawa to fuck him. He may not have been taller than Tooru but he sure was bigger and to see how he allowed himself to be taken over and dominated so quickly disgusted him. 

These thoughts replayed millions of times in the ace’s head, he started taking his frustration and anger out on Oikawa. He would be a bit ruder, he would ignore the brunette more, or he would use the harsh nicknames a bit more frequently now. Oikawa thought it was because he was starting to get stressed from all of his classwork. 

Oikawa noticed how tired Iwaizumi looked all the time now, he kept falling asleep in class, he was a bit more sluggish at practice. Anytime Oikawa asked Iwaizumi if he could come over to hang out his boyfriend always responded the same way. 

“I have a lot of homework to do stupidkawa, I don’t need you distracting me.” and he would simply walk away from the confused setter. Oikawa started to grow really tired of his boyfriend’s mean attitude. He finally decided to do something about it. 

It was Friday night and he knew Hajime shouldn’t have had a lot of homework because it was the weekend. So he packed his bag for the weekend, he had asked the coaches if the team could get the weekend off from practice since they have been working really hard. Of course Oikawa being the charming boy he is, it wasn’t that hard to convince them. He had his clothes, some movies, some snacks, and blankets for a weekend just them two. He walked inside Hajime’s home knowing that his parents weren’t going to be home this weekend. He went straight up the stairs and towards his boyfriend’s room. Before he walked in, he heard mumbling on the other side of the door. 

“Fuck. I’m so tired. The stupid idiot couldn’t do his own work now I’m stuck doing it.” he heard Hajime say to himself. Confused he barged into the room scaring the shorter male. 

“Shittykawa! You can’t just barge in like that!” Hajime rushed to hide all the work on his desk but before he could Oikawa grabbed a handful of papers.

“What is this Hajime? You’re not taking these classes…? Why do you have all this work? Is this why you’ve been ignoring me? Whose work is this Hajime?” Oikawa scanned all the papers flooding Hajime with questions. He looked up from the papers and noticed his boyfriend standing there scared. He kept opening and closing his mouth trying to speak but nothing came out. Oikawa heard how his breathing was speeding up. Hajime’s eyes started to fill with tears but he kept blinking them away. 

“I-I T-Tooru U-um…” Hajime could feel his heart rate speeding up. He was having a panic attack, getting bombarded with questions, having to explain to Tooru what was happening. Would Tooru leave him because the video could ruin his future? Wait, did Tooru even like him? Was he just an inconvenience for him? What if Tooru only stayed with him because he liked how easily he could control him? What if when he tells him about the video he will use it as an excuse to leave?

Oikawa just stood there confused watching as his boyfriend fell apart in front of his eyes. Iwa-chan was always so confident… what happened?

“I can’t...breathe.” hearing his boyfriend whimper out, snapped him back to reality. Oikawa rushed towards Iwaizumi, gathering him in his arms. 

“Iwa-chan, baby, calm down. Look at me. Copy my breathing please.” he spoke in a soft tone so Hajime would have to try to focus on his voice. Oikawa cupped his face so he could look at him. Hajime gripped onto Oikawa’s wrists and tried copying his breathing. After a few minutes, he was finally able to calm down. 

Instead of continuing the conversation, Oikawa thought it would be best if they took a nap. It might be better to bring it up again when everything was calmer. Tooru guided Iwaizumi to the bed where he held his boyfriend’s head on his chest and soon, out of pure exhaustion, the raven fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.  
After their nap they decided to watch some movies in the living room, the air was a bit awkward but Oikawa couldn’t find a way to bring up the conversation again without having Hajime go through another spiral. 

“Do you love me?” Oikawa was cut off from his thoughts. He looked at his boyfriend who was currently picking at his nails trying to avoid looking at Oikawa. 

“Of course I do. More than anything.” 

“So then… I need you to…” he bit his lip trying to not cry again, “I need you to leave me”

Completely taken aback Oikawa got up from his end of the couch and stood in front of Iwaizumi who was sitting up. He knelt in front of him. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Look at me,” His tone was completely serious, “I love you so much, more than the air I breathe. I would do anything for you and if you want me to walk out that door right now I will. But you have to tell me what’s going on, I need to know if there is a way for me to fight for us. I really don’t want to leave you, baby. You're not just my boyfriend, you’re my life and soul. Please, Iwaizumi Hajime, tell me what is going on.” Tears started to pool in his eyes, Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi who had his shut tight. 

Iwaizumi knew that it was only fair to tell Oikawa since he was in the video as well. He sighed deeply, trying to calm his heart so that he doesn’t go into another panic attack. 

“There’s a video… from that day in the clubroom. Someone caught us… and they um....threatened to share it if I didn’t do their work.” Oikawa’s face still held confusion, he was going to say something but decided to stay quiet to allow his boyfriend to continue. “I didn’t want the video to come out and ruin your future so I did the work.”

“Baby…” 

“I know! You want to leave me, this is going to risk everything for you and ruin everything you are working so hard for. I just-” He was cut off by Oikawa grabbing his face and crashing their lips together. 

“Has anyone told you how stupid you are Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smirked. 

“Wha-”

“I don’t give a fuck about a stupid video, we can solve that together. Plus, if the video comes out and my chances of being a famous volleyball player go down the drain then so be it. As long as I have you by my side, I will always be living my dream.” He looked at Iwaizumi lovingly making him blush and turn his head away to hide it. 

“Stupidkawa” he mumbled

“Plus if the video does come out that just makes it easier for me to show how much of a mess I can make you.” The statement caused Iwaizumi to frown remembering the other problem at hand. “What? Iwa-chan what is it? I was just joking”

“No no, it’s… it’s not that... It’s just… you don’t think I’m too big? To be a bottom...” this made Oikawa fully stand up looking down at Iwaizumi. 

“Baby, you’re too small to be a top” He teased, making the raven snap his head up to look at him. 

“Oi! Shittykawa! I’m being serious! And for your information, I am average height!” He stood up to prove to his tall boyfriend. Oikawa chuckled and in a quick motion, he grabbed the raven's soft bulge making him yelp. 

“Baby… daddy wasn’t talking about your height,” he said, whispering in the ace’s ear, making him shiver. 

“T-Tooru…” 

Oikawa let go of him and led them to the bedroom, he took off his clothes and then proceeded to undress his boyfriend. He then got the full-length mirror that was in their room and positioned it in front of their bed. Oikawa then sat down on the end of the bed, he motioned for Iwaizumi to walk over and sit on his lap. He made Hajime face the mirror where he can clearly see both of them naked. 

“Hajime… what do you see?” Oikawa put his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder and stared at his eyes in the reflection. 

“I see you…” iwaizumi said shyly. 

“I see a beautiful boy… sitting on my lap. Iwa, I don’t care if you're bigger than me, I don’t care that you are ten times stronger than I am. When I see you unravel and let your guard down just for me, I can see the boy that needs to be held, I can see you… then I become the strongest and biggest man. You're perfect, baby. I want you to watch yourself, I want you to see what I see.” 

That night they had the best and most loving sex that Iwaizumi has ever experienced, he saw how beautiful he looked letting go for Oikawa. He saw how Oikawa dominated him yet made sure he was okay. Watching his own face, and how Oikawa’s hands would travel up his muscles, how Oikwa’s soft lips would leave colorful marks on his tan skin. Not only did he fall in love with Oikawa, even more, that night but he became proud of himself. He was happy that he found the person who made him this comfortable to just let go. He was happy to belong to Oikawa.   
.  
.  
.  
Yokoyama was walking down the hallway heading to his next class when suddenly he was pulled by the back of his shirt. 

“Yo! What the fuck!” he turned around to see who was dragging him when he saw a tall man with raven hair. “Dude! What the hell is your problem!” 

The guy stayed silent. Suddenly, he was thrown into the gym where he landed face-first on the floor. 

“Thanks for bringing the trash, Mattsun.” he heard a sickly sweet voice. He looked up and saw none other than Oikawa Tooru standing in the middle of the gym with his arms crossed. Next to him stood two more people, one had pink hair and the other looked like he just escaped prison. He had blonde hair and two black stripes on the side. He turned around to see if he could escape and saw the guy whose name is apparently Mattsun standing there guarding the door. He swallowed thickly knowing he was trapped. 

“Look, Oika-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” growled the blonde, Yokoyama instantly closed his mouth. 

“You must be Yokoyama Reo.. I’ve heard you’ve got a little video of me and my boyfriend?”

Fuck. Reo thought to himself. 

“You see, I don’t appreciate people threatening what’s mine… especially my boyfriend. So here is what's going to happen… you are going to hand me your phone, and I'm pretty sure you aren’t smart enough to save this video anywhere else so I’m going to destroy this video and your phone. Then Mad dog here, is gonna show you what happens to people who mess with the volleyball team’s vice-captain, because as you can tell we aren’t like your little basketball team.” Oikawa grabbed Reo’s phone from his pocket and slammed it on the gym floor and stepped on it, crushing it. “The moment I told your captain, who is also a good friend of mine, what happened, he decided that you weren’t the right fit for the team. You’re lucky we aren’t getting you kicked out of the school, but if I ever see you even look at my boyfriend again…” he leaned down to look at the boy in the eyes lifting his chin so that Reo was forced to look at him, “I’ll make sure there is no future for you. Got It?”

Yoko nodded rapidly, then Oikawa stood up straight and walked towards the blonde facing his back to Yokoyama. Oikawa whispered something in his ear and Mad Dog nodded. 

“Oh and Reo?” He stopped, still not facing him, “Just so you know… they don’t call me the great king for nothing. Have fun!” He started walking out of the gym. 

The pink-haired guy picked up the shattered phone and dumped it in a full water bottle then closed the lid, shaking the bottle. 

“Just to make sure there is no way you can use that again,” he then looked at Mad Dog, “You got twenty minutes, we’ll be outside keeping watch, then mattsun and I will be back and say we found him like that because it’s not like he can snitch without also getting in trouble.” the pink-haired boy also walked out the gym with the raven. Leaving Yoko with Mad dog. 

Mad Dog stalked towards him rolling up his sleeves and cracking his knuckles… he knew he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long!!! I've been working so much and barely had the time or energy, also had a bit of writer's block. I really enjoyed this suggestion so please let me know if you guys have any ideas and let me know what you think!!


End file.
